Colors of a Bittersweet Love
by Demograph
Summary: When they were kids, they were the best of friends. Now, they're older. They have new feelings. EdwardXWinry Fluff invovled! xD
1. Silver

NC Ace: -salute- I had trouble deciding between a RoyXRiza fic, or EdXWinry fic. Heck, my first decision was what anime should I do? Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, or Fullmetal Alchemist? Then I decided on Fullmetal Alchemist. Now's the second problem. But here's the solution. The imfamous Fullmetal Alchemist, and his childhood friend, his mechanic!

Ah yes...Uh. I don't know Winry's real favorite color, So if I'm wrong, just ignore it please! Oh, and this little collection of...uh. Stories? are of colors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Silver

Silver, the color of auto-mail, and the color of all the tools that the female blonde used to make it. Silver, Winry's favorite color. But it also was the color of metal. Cold, and hard.

She had visited him in the hospital, just because of his birthday, to be dragged out to Elicia's party by Hughes. But the thrill of seeing his childhood friend had been enough. The familiar corn colored blonde hair, and the sapphire blue eyes. All of it was all too familiar to him.

With that fond memory in mind, Edward Elric set out to buy the blonde mechanic a present. Her birthday present. It had to be perfect. And as he knew well, she was crazy about machines. From a State Alchemist's watch, to the latest tools. Winry just got that sparkle in her eyes, whenever she saw something clanking, ticking, or anything silver.

The Elric brothers had visited. Oh how happy she was when she had seen them, from the balcony of her home. The welcoming sight of golden hair, amber eyes, the short alchemist. Along with his brother, the tall, and looming suit of armor, that he was. Yet, the metallic shell sheltering a warm sweet kind soul, that belonged to that younger brother of his. They had visited. Breaking away from their busy schedule that belonged to the Philosopher's stone. All for her birthday.

Edward entered a store, selling tools.

No, she already had that. No, it was too old. No, she didn't like it. No, I got it for her last year... None of these were it. That perfect present he had to give her for her birthday. The Silver was too cold for her. Her slightly pale, unblemished, warm skin. The warm feeling he had when around her. No, Silver wasn't it this year.

Yet...he still wanted to see that sparkle...

When younger, silver was always it.

But now, no. It isn't.

Walking out with another disappointed sigh, he saw a small stand. The vendor selling little trinkets. The blonde alchemist walked over, hands in his pockets, and snooped about. Yes. This was perfect. No silver for her this year.

A small ruby colored tresure chest. A heart engraved into the lid, with small, miniscule pearls encircling it. Trimmed with Mother of Pearl.

Yes. It was just right. Red, passionate, and firey. Just like that personality of hers.

Maybe it was his obsession with the Dark bloodred Philosopher's Stone, that got Edward to pick it up. Maybe. But this was it. This was the present he was going to get for her. He hoped to see that sparkle once more.


	2. Gray

NC Ace: Thanks all three of you! This was my first time at any fluff, and I'm happy it turned out ok. This one has a bit of angst in it as you may call it.

**Winry the Alchemist: **Thank you! I just ask...As many RoyAi stories I've read...I still don't know what it means...mind explaining? There just isn't enough Edward and Winry. Too many people are too obsessed with Edward, so they hate Winry... -shakes head- Edward's my favorite character in Fullmetal Alchemist! I can't help but love all the characters in it! Their personalities are so defined, going through things most people don't...

**Kayizzle: **There's rarely a time people call anything I write or draw cute! Thanks! I've just read so many of these kind of fics, and found them so inspiring, I had to write one myself!

**anangelslife: **Of course I'm continuing! With you three, I have to! And anyway, I wrote this chapter at the same time as I did the chapter Silver.

--------

Gray

Gray, the color of sadness. The color of the sky when it's just about to shed it's tears. Cold...and dull.

The color of Trisha Elric's grave.

How much pain he must have felt. So much pain... The same pain that she felt. But to have your mother's life slip away in your own hand...

It was just too much.

It was the first time she had seen her best friend's golden eyes shed tears. The friend that acted so strong and courageous when climbing a tree. But now... There was a dull blankness in his eyes. No more of that treasured cockiness, or confidence. Only an unending gray in those golden orbs of his.

No. This wasn't the way he should be. He should be full of life. Not this dead soul that she saw. This wasn't him. Death had not only taken his mother, but it had possessed him.

But what can she do? _Nothing. _

At her funeral, people left one by one.

And what can she do besides having to leave herself? _Nothing._

Gray. The color of Death. And the color of the sky when a suit of armor came with a bloody Edward.

They day came. When he opened his eyes. He awakened, with only one left arm, and one right leg. What could he do in life?

"There's...some money...in a closet..."

Were the words he spoke, as her grandmother bandaged his wounds.

"That's the least of your worries right now. First, we need to-"

"No...I...I want you to take it...as payment...for auto-mail."

That word. Auto-mail. The thing that drove Winry to the edge. Auto-mail...

They left. Leaving cinders, of what used to be their home. And a blackened sky of gray smoke.


	3. Gold

NC Ace: I had to update! I got such positive feedback. And sorry if there are typos. It's 'cause all my fingers hurt like heck right now if I try typing. Ah, and please check out my new profile page. I NEED you guys to learn about Yurei, Dante, Kaizer, Yuki, Athrin, Ryu, Paige, and Haru! One note...Envy and Green are mentioned in this, but not the homunculi. What I mean is the actual Envy and Greed.

**DivineRose2392:** Lookie! I updated! -pokes chapter- Thanks for the feedback!

**Winry the Alchemist:** I bow to you. You reviews are wonderful, and you're a great writer. I'll try doing Roy and Riza in a future fic, but I'm going to have to find a theme to base it on. Can't use colors again, ya know? And for characters...I love 'em all equally! Even the bad guys! Lust is so...smart as I would call it with my limited vocabulary. Her plans run smoothly, and she doesn't let most bumps and problems trouble her! Gluttony...well...he's just so creative, no? And I won't say much more though.

**Kayizzle: **Luckily, a really nice girl by the username **Winry the Alchemist **has told me! It is RoyXRiza. And lol. Yeah, I guess you're right.

**dbzgtfan2004: **I love that pairing. It's so wonderful! The incredibly two faced mechanic, and the hot tempered alchemist! 3

**dramanut26:** -pokes chapter- I updated for all you great reviewers!

**anangelslife: **Thanks! I just think that's what Winry would have felt! And the Silver chapter, I loved the way it turned out. The ideas just keep coming!

------------

Gold

Gold...the color and name of the most precious mineral in the world...and the color of Edward Elric's eyes.

How beautiful those amber gold orbs look, glinted in the sunlight. Just beautiful.

Edward had a habit of hiding his feelings and emotions. But his eyes were the window to his heart. That's where the emotions came up, even if he were hiding them. At Trisha Elric's funeral, Winry saw sorrow and pain. Even though no tears were shed. On the night she had died though...that was the first.

When called short, pipsqueek, or anything that referred to his unusual height, his eyes would be full of anger. Not the real anger, but a playful kind. As if it really didn't trully effect Ed when he was called short. But his outbursts would shield that.

The look of thought took over whenever he read. Edward was a child prodigy. He read at incrediblely fast speeds, and learned it all if he was willing to. The Philosopher's stone had taken his time and life. But it was to a good cause. His younger brother.

The expression Winry longed the most was whenever he looked at her. It was a look of calming sincerity. The only sincerity you can get from a friend who's been close since childbirth. Girl or not, the Elric brothers would always go to Winry to show her their newest transfusion. After their mother of course.

But now, there was a different mood mixed with that sincerity. A small pinch of fear. Not the type of fear of being afraid to die, but the kind of fear as if... "What if...?"

Alphonse and Edward Elric had told her their secrets since childhood, and she had done the same. But now, they had kept many a thing from her. Where they afraid she'd get hurt? Or was it for a different reason? Things had changed between Edward and Winry, and she didn't like it.

She didn't want to be stuck in Risembool, only meeting the brothers when Edward needed his maintenance check up. She didn't want to go to Central, when Edward wouldn't come for check ups. She wanted them to come in sake of their friendship. Not the elder Elric's Automail.

Winry was afraid that she was now only their mechanic. Not their friend, not their neighbor. Just lowly mechanic. Were they afraid of her? Or were they actually too busy with their work to remember her?

But she couldn't help it. It may have been selfish, but it was a friendship she lived with. She wished it would last.

New friends are Silver. Old friends are gold.

Gold...the color of the Edward Elric's eyes.

And the color of the most precious mineral in the world.

The mineral that started Greed, and Envy. Envy, for the precious material.

Envy...for the most precious, golden, friendship there is.

---

Once again. I do not mean Envy and Greed the homunculi. I mean the real feelings.


	4. Green

NC Ace: Thanks for all the reviews! This one is kind of like another part to the chapter Gold. It describes more of Winry's feelings about the Elrics traveling. Well...the reason for that is because I've got no other inspiration... oO Envy is mentioned a lot in this chapter, but once again, the feeling, not homunculi.

I am so very sorry, but I shall be on hiatus for at least a month. I may post during the hiatus, but please read when I do post. I'm so SORRY!

**DivineRose2392:** Heh. The only reason I'm updating so fast is 'cause I have WAY too much time on my hands... oO;;

**anangelslife: **Thankies. I have too much time on my hands I admit.

**Kayizzle:** That's where I got the idea! An Envy fan eh? Envy's awesome. Like I mentioned before, all of 'em are! -starry eyes-

**Winry the Alchemist:** Your welcome! -bow- But really, I should be thanking you! I just had to have a chapter that has something to do with his eyes. Whenever I draw him, the place I take most attention to are his eyes!

**HM-Babe:** Thanks! All the reviews I get are what makes me keep continuing!

**Nyago: **I try as hard as I can to stick with the real personalities of the characters! And I just noticed that Ed and Al do seem to slowly grow apart from our dear Winry.

**ErskaMay: **I find no use to even reply to your review, seeing as if you may not read this chapter. Oh well. You're my first flamer! Whoo. And yes, my brain has turned to mush. x3 But why would Edward get a child with Rose? That's what I find utterly impossible.

---

Green

Green...The color of envy.

The blonde sat in the workshop, the auto-mail parts scattered around her. Edward would be coming. Yet...for his maintenance check up. By now he would need a new arm...

Maybe she should mess up, having Edward come back again. No. She didn't want him coming in through the door yelling, "Winry, your auto-mail's defective!" Worse yet, Edward did dangerous things all the time. He might get himself killed...

People envy a lot of things...power...wealth...love. But that's not what Winry envied. She envied friendship. Everyone underestimated her for being a girl. Auto-mail mechanics looked at her outside, not her talent. That's what annoyed her most. People underestimating her for her gender.

But Edward and Al didn't do that. They had wrestled with her all the time. Heck, she had even annoyed Edward once for having a 'tea party'. She chuckled as she remembered his reaction.

Now...the two brothers were too busy. Too busy for friends. Too busy for fun. all their time went to the Stone. If they even had time to spare, they'd use it one studying, and researching. How she missed the old days...

She hated the military. They were what started this. They're the ones that killed her parents. And they're the ones that Edward went to. Why did he? To gain access to the research the military had done. Maybe it was the best. Maybe it wasn't.

Do they care about her anymore? She wasn't sure. How would she be sure? She wasn't some phsycic that could tell what other people were thinking. But maybe it would be better if she didn't know.

Winry wasn't sure if they were keeping secrets for her safety. She wasn't sure if they just were keeping secrets. But it would be better if she didn't know. She didn't want to know the truth. She was too afraid to know the truth.

"Hey! Win!"

She woke up from her daydreams and stood up. They were here. She made her decision. Even though she couldn't be their friend, she'd try to be their best mechanic. She wouldn't let herself 'turn green with envy'. Besides. Green was the color of the blades of grass, dancing along with the wind outside. She wouldn't let such a color have such a bad definition.

"Oh hey Ed, Al!"


	5. Peach

NC Ace: I really must thank all of you reviewers! You always make my day!

-throws confetti- Whoo! The hiatus notice was just a blunder. My mom doesn't even care I'm on!

----

**DivineRose2392:** Like I always say! -pokes chapter- I updated!

**HM-Babe: **Thank you. Encouragement is all I need to continue.

**Kayizzle: **You might eh? Lol. For these, I think short and sweet is the way to go. There are a lot of Envy fans out there. -stares at Envy- NEVER!

**Winry the Alchemist:** -bows several times- Forgive me for accidentally using your ideas! I had just read a whole ton of FMA fanfics the day I read yours, so while writing the chapter I was all: Was this in a story I read? It sounds familiar... And just put it in! Sorry! And the ideas you have are so personal, they're great! I praise you!

**Nyago:** Thank you! I do get the idea from several sources. -pokes **Winry the Alchemist**-

**Meika-chan: **I'm keep using the colors my friend! I like the idea. That was the first idea I had when I started the story. "Hm...maybe I should have the chapters be colors...", so I'm not sure you can take full credit for that... ;; And I already had written the chapter called Red, ever since the story started. I'm just waiting for the timing to be right. But the matter is that the chapter is more angsty then romancy.

**anangelslife:** Thanks! If you've read my Roy/Riza fic, I use numbers! I'm planning one based on letters, but it's not FMA based, sorreh.

---

Peach

He only saw her once in a while, but it was all worth it.

Her corn blonde hair was a different alternative to his amber like locks. Her sapphire eyes were bright and cheerfull unlike his dull sober ones. Winry was a whole different person from him now. Yet, what was so beautiful about her was her unblemished complexion.

Resulting from the...accident, Edward had lost a leg and arm, and now he was stuck with auto-mail, scars even branching out from the area of the missing limbs.

Long before, Winry, Ed and Al were all birds of a feather. That was until Ed and Al learned Alchemy. And now, Winry was a beautiful girl, pursuing her dream in mechanics, while he and his brother, now stuck in a suit of armor, searched for the Philosopher's Stone.

He didn't want to look for it all his life. He didn't want to become like Dr. Marcoh or Russell's father. No, he wanted a normal life and it was only with Winry when he got what he wanted.

Winry's skin was lighter than his, maybe it were because she spent so much time indoors working on auto-mail. But that made her all the more beautiful.

Most of the military had scars, due to the Ishbalan war and the training. Heck, Edward was surprised he hadn't gotten any more scars.

But hers...unblemished and perfect.

Al. His soul was stuck in a suit of armor. On a cold winter night, the metal was close to freezing. And because of that, the same went to Ed's auto-mail.

Yet her skin would be soft and warm. Her hands though...due to working with auto-mail and tools, she'd always bare small nicks and scatches. It wasn't pleasant to know that the majority of those resulted from his auto-mail.

No, he wouldn't let her skin be hurt anymore. If any harm went to her due to alchemy or the war, it would tear his insides apart. She had already been hurt emotionly by the war. He couln't let her be hurt from the outside also.

That was why he didn't tell her. It was because he knew she'd follow after them and risk her life. No, he wouldn't allow that. That is why he and Al kept it quiet.

They've always been like this. Lying on behalf of others. They had lied to hughes and Armstrong and they've lied to many others.

But, he couldn't lie to Winry. So he kept quiet.

Peach. A calm quiet color. Hopefully it would stay that way.


	6. Red

NC Ace: Thank you all. Man, do I need to update more often. I can't think of any colors where Ed can associate with Winry. Any suggestions? I have too many chapters where I imply Winry's thoughts, but I need more on Ed. Ah, Winry's little flashback is fictatious.

---

Red.

How can a color have so much seperate meanings? So many?

It can be the color of blood. In can be the color of blush. There's even the cherry, or Red Delicious Apple.

But what the color reminded her most about was his coat. His red Coat. The one he wore over the tight black pants, sleeveless shirt - that just boasted the tones in his flesh arm - , and the distinctive black jacket with a white fringe.

He used to dress like your typical boy, until of course, when he decided to become a State Alchemist. The day he donned the red coat, he changed into a different person, supposedly for his good.

Would he ever wear the Military's uniform? It seemed as if he were the only alchemist in the military that didn't.

What used to be an eleven-year old boy in T-shirts and shorts, now wore something that let him stand out from any crowd. Not like he didn't already.

It was as if she could remember the day - in fact she could remember any day with Ed - Like yesterday.

"I need..."

"Hm? What is it Ed?" Winry questioned, from looking down at her food.

"I need...New clothes."

"What?" She was surprised at his sudden comment.

"I'm going to join the military. I'm going to start a new life, one to fix the mistake I made." He grunted, poking at his stew. This was unusual behaviour for him. Edward adored stew. That, and he had his own style of eating. A lot and fast, "So I need a new clothes style."

"...That's unlike you Ed." Winry said in a quiet voice.

He looked up."Huh?"

"You don't normally care about how you look..." 'as long as your not short...' Winry thought to herself, surpressing a little giggle.

He shrugged. "Well, might as well try."

The next day, he spent the day cooped up in his house.

After the clock stroke twelve noon, Winry became curious of Ed's doings.

She briskly knocked on his door. A scurry of tumbling and footsteps hurried to the door. "Oh, hi Winry." Ed nodded, opening the door.

"What are you doing in there?" She said, trying to look over Ed's shoulder.

"Oh nothing..."

The next day he came over dressed in red and black. "What do you think?"

"I think it's wierd..." Winry said, noticing the sign on the back of his coat.

"Well I hope you get used to it!"

How like him.


	7. Blue

NC Ace: That was creepy. Hey Nyago, I suggested to Winry the Alchemist "What if I did Blue? Like Winry's Eyes? I already did Ed's eyes, so why not?" And then in the next review you mention the same thing. A Phsycic!

---

Blue

So blue was the color of the majority of the military uniform. So maybe that's what the color should've reminded him of. But no.

It was Winry's eyes. He kept these feelings to himself. Almost as if he didn't like Winry at all. But that was for both their sakes.

He loved to see the emotion behind those sapphire blue orbs of hers. It made her eyes sparkle so. For example, if there was a new model of auto-mail out. Or if Ed and Al had come home.

But on the humorous tone, she also sometimes had the glint of evil, or anger. Which wasn't very good for the Fullmetal Alchemist. Whenever she got that emotion behind her eyes, there was a twinkle. But not a good one. It normally landed him a few clonks in the head with a very dense and heavy wrench.

There was one emotion that didn't match his taste.

It as of sadness. Normally the sapphire pools of hers would get bigger, as if about to shed tears, and deeper, but that was it. It was rare for Winry to cry.

There were times when concentration were behind those blue eyes of hers. When she was working on auto-mail, usually. That look made Ed laugh. It was quite rare for Winry to take anything seriously.

Lately he saw a glint of something mixed into every emotion he saw in those eyes. A look fear. Not like her fear of thunder and lightning, but fear as if she was afraid something would reject her.

He just knew that he hoped to see those eyes for a long time.


	8. Black

NC Ace: YAY! I updated.

---

Black.

The color should've reminded him of dark things. Maybe the sins, or maybe that damned colonel.

But no.

It was on certain days. Hell, she only came on certain days. But when she did swing around Central, she always seemed to be dressed in that black jacket and skirt.

He always thought she was thoughtful for coming all the way out to the city just for the check-ups he always bypassed. It would even been good if she swung by just to visit, although he knew she had customers in Resembool.

It was ironic. Hawkeye would never wear a mini skirt, but here's Winry, always appearing in this black mini skirt.

Her style had changed along with her personality. Just when they were eight, for example, she had always been in that 'Little girl' dress, a doll clutched in her hands. Ed and Al's first transmutation.

But as they got older, so did their style and body.

Edward was now in his trademark braid, and the two jackets, while Winry wore clothes fitting her curves.

When it was the time that Ed and Al had their original bodies, Ed still had the baby fat.

Yet now, thanks to various physical fights, and joining the military, his body was lean and athletic.

Even if she didn't spar, working with auto-mail made it so she had more muscle than most girls. Hell, she portrayed it well by throwing wrenches constantly at Ed's head.

But why black? It reminded him of the dark mistake he made that soiled his heart.

Black as coal, black as Winry's skirt.

---

NC Ace: Guess what? This update is not all! I got the next chapter in Of Alchemy and Chimeras, as some of you see, and I've already started on the next chapter to THIS story! White. It should be out in a few days. Along with that, my goal tonight is to finish the next chapter White, with a few more chapters for Of Alchemy and Chimeras! Look out for them:D


	9. White

NC Ace: Like I promised right?

---

White.

White, the purest color of all, untarnished by any other shade.

Clouds came in many shapes, whispy, and fingerlike, or large, and puffy. As the female mechanic lay sprawled out of the grass with Den dozing off next to her, white clouds rolled past her in the clear blue sky. Clouds were drifters, wanderers, going wherever the wind pushed them. Rain held them down in places if it was heavy enough.

In other words- clouds were a lot like Ed.

Ed was a drifter, going wherever news of the Philosopher's stone came up, and only dwelling in places where something held him down.

Alphonse was almost like the rainbow that streaked across the sky after clouds let out their load.

She had lost account of Ed a long time ago, only knowing if he was in Central or not. She wanted to follow him around, also be a wanderer, but she knew Aunt Pinako needed her here, and that she would just be a burden to Ed and Al.

But she wasn't sure if Ed was... "Innocent White". White clouds were always masks...ever changing from dark grays from rain, or purples and reds at a sunset, to whites on a clear day. Influenced by the weather, and the sky's feelings.

But Ed wasn't influenced by anything other then himself. If he hadn't the will, he would have never had left Resembool.

White as innocence, dark as clouds.


	10. Brown rewrite

Brown –Rewrite-

Winry stared absently out the window, nibbling on the chocolates that Ed and Al had sent her. She had to wonder… The brothers she held so dearly never sent a letter on regular days. So of course, they had never sent anything on Valentine's Day until now. The only time they did was at Christmas.

She had many boxes of chocolates to choose from and it wasn't that Ed and Al's were the most expensive, but she had decided to snack on them first. After this, she'd have to exercise twice the normal amount… She grudgingly thought. She let the chocolate melt between her fingers before she sucked on them.

Chocolates had to have been her favorite food in the world. Many other people complained that they tended to stick to their throats, and that they got tired of the taste after a eating too many of them. Yet, Winry was sure that she would've been able to live on chocolate alone.

A large vase was set on top of her desk with all the bouquets she had received, into one. But flowers weren't what Winry liked. She admired them growing, but she believed that if you gave the person you loved flowers, the love would wilt just like the bloom. She had told Ed a few years back, when he actually visited during some of the holidays. It seemed he remembered, for along with the chocolates, he had sent a bouquet of silk flowers bigger than what she had received from other boys all together.

When Granny Pinako first brought them in, she had thought they were real. In fact, she could've sworn that they were real. But when Winry reached out to touch the petals, they were a thin, delicate material; silk.

Those had a special place in her room, next to her on her bedside stand.

She sat down on her bed looked at the flowers. Winry chose a silk rose out of the bouquet and twirled it in her hand. Even thorns were recreated on the green stalk of the rose. She reached to put the flower back in its place when she noticed a folded piece of paper tucked among the petals.

Forgetting about the rose, now left on her desk, she plucked the note out of the silk, and unfolded it. Could it have been from Ed?

The first thing she glanced at was the "Al" scrawled at the bottom of the paper. Even if she loved Al as a dear brother, her heart fell.

Winry sighed before reading the note.

_Hi Winry! Long time no see…even if this necessarily isn't actually "seeing". Sorry for not visiting often, but Brother and I've been running around between four different towns, chasing a rumor that seems to change by each passing day. Brother refused to include a letter with the flowers and chocolates, but I snuck this into the bouquet at the last second. I hope you like it all. To be truthful, he refused to let me help pay for the things. He even chose the flowers and chocolates himself! I insisted he send a card, but he only said something about "not wanting to take all the credit." Like I deserve any credit? The money he used wasn't even from the military…he made it by repairing things for townspeople. I didn't help AT ALL. Brother's just weird that way…Anyway, I'll stop taking time away from you that you could be using to repair or make auto-mail._

_I promise to force my brother to Resembool sometime!_

_Al_

Winry looked back at the box of chocolates, a smile lingering on her face.

The chocolates retained a sweet brown color in the sunlight. Brown was such a warm color, a good color to paint a house. It gave the house a bit of warmth, even if it were freezing cold. Chocolates had that warmth, even if they were served frozen, or cold. The factor that let them melt in one's mouth was heaven.

She picked the rose up once more, smiling, and left it on her pillow.


	11. Purple I

NC Ace: This will be a little different from the other chapters. Instead of Winry and Ed "thinking" of all this, I'm going to have a chapter where they're actually spending time together.

Purple

"Come on Ed!"

"Agh, Impatient b- "

"Have fun brother! Winry!"

Ed was finally able to catch up to his blonde friend. It wouldn't have been very hard if she wasn't a good two miles away.

"See- I TOLD you not to wear your red jacket. You would've gotten it stained!" Winry laughed, "Besides- It's the middle of summer! I have no clue how you run around in that."

Ed grumbled, "That's what alchemy's for."

"Alchemy, Shmalchemy." She pouted, "You probably would've fainted from heat stroke."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with and get back to Al."

"Why isn't he coming anyway?" Winry questioned, adjusting her grip on basket in her hands. They had agreed to go into the orchard nearby to help pick the sun ripened plums off the trees.

"Something about not wanting to accidentally destroy any trees, or something…" Ed sighed. He wasn't really speaking the truth. The night before, he had been committed to trying to convince Al not to go on this, but his little brother had agreed a bit too easily. In fact, Alphonse had nearly _forced_ him to let him go without his metal-clad brother.

"Come on- race you there!" Ed added, dashing off.

"HEY! Not fair!" Winry cried out, chasing after him.

When they arrived at the orchard, they were already hot and sweaty from running under the summer heat.

They sought out the orchard owner, who happened to be a good friend of Granny Pinako's, and were soon off picking plums off the trees.

I'm sorry, this will be in two parts because then it'll get to long, and spoil the drabble like effect of the other chapters.


End file.
